The present invention relates to a vehicle with a fuel cell system including a fuel cell stack with an anode input line; an anode exhaust line; a cathode input line; and a cathode exhaust line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,179 discloses a fuel cell system for use in a vehicle powered by the fuel cell system. Water is used for the steam reforming reactions performed in a reformer and for humidifying the ion exchange membrane of the fuel cell stack. Gas-liquid separators are used for water recovery from cathode and anode exhausts of the fuel cell stack. The recovered water is fed back to a water storage tank. The fuel cell-stack exhibits a fuel gas utilization ratio which is sufficient to cause an amount of product water discharged in the fuel cell exhaust to at least equal the amount of water being supplied to the fuel cell stack and to the reformer. This can be achieved, for example, by using air compression in high power systems so that the fuel cell is pressurized and exhibits a high fuel gas utilization. Water balance is maintained so that there is no need for an additional water supply from outside the fuel cell system.
When a fuel cell system is used as an auxiliary power unit at low power ranges, major problems for weight, volume, efficiency, complexity, and noise are created.
An aspect of the present invention is to improve the water recovery process in a vehicle-based low pressure fuel cell system.
This aspect may be achieved by a vehicle according to the present invention.
The present invention allows a low pressure fuel cell system to be operated with a water balance so that no additional water has to be supplied from outside the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.